


Trip To Night Vale

by LadyGimmicks



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon/OC - Freeform, OC insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGimmicks/pseuds/LadyGimmicks





	

**Act 1**

I don’t know how I even managed to make it through what happened. To think that a town like… like that could be this brutal or eerie or.. whatever you wanna call it!

How could anyone live in such place where danger is around the corner when you're least expecting it?!

My name is Avery… and this is my story on how I survived a town… called Night Vale.


End file.
